


Scream! (Or, perhaps not)

by irlkoushi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Boyfriends, Gay, Gay Sex, I suppose it is, M/M, Mating, Omegaverse, To An Extent, and this is shit but take it whatever, but not really, idk how to fucking tag this, im such a dirty bird I am ashamed, is this even canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10068236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlkoushi/pseuds/irlkoushi
Summary: He's starting to obsess over it. The sexy and low grunts in his ear, heavy and strained. Teeth scraping his neck, just above where he marked the omega two years into their relationship. The occasionally "love you"'s and "fuck"'s moaned into the crook of his neck. Suga loved it, but he wanted to know exactly why his boyfriend was so bloody quiet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lmao. This is pure shit with an attempt at fluff at the end but, alas, the only thing I can write at least half decently is smut. I had the idea for this fic last summer when I was 13 and I wrote the first half and gave up. Of course, I'm back at it again and still filthy as fuck. If my friends catch any drift of this I'm g onna ha v e a fuc king st rok e

“Baby. God, you feel so good.”  
Suga slides his hands down slippery skin and feels the impact of every hard, precise thrust. Daichi is breathing heavy in his ear and he is about to hit the proverbial home run when Suga grabs his bum and holds him in place, buried deep inside of him, thick and perfect. He wants to make it last. Wants to know what he does to Daichi when they are like this, connected this way.    
“ _Fuck_ , wanna…”  Suga’s voice breaks because he’s so wrapped up in the feel of Daichi's cock twitching inside of him and the feel of Daichi's body covering him and the feel of Daichi's lips so close to his ear, “wanna hear you, Dai. Baby. Let me —”  
The thought is cut off sharply when the alpha hauls Suga's legs up over his shoulders and starts grinding inside of him with maddening exactness — his prostate screaming in pleasure-pain as he starts to come. Helpless to it.  

Helpless to Daichi.

(And his extremely talented dick.)

It’s not long after — Suga can’t be sure exactly how long — that Daichi starts to come too.  His entire body goes rigid and he arches his back into it, driving deep inside the sliver haired omega, biting his lip and closing his eyes tight to the onslaught of pleasure. He’s... _Christ_ , he’s so beautiful to look at. His hair is plastered to his face and his tan skin is mottled pink from the flush that’s covering him from nipples to cheeks and he’s just so _good_ at sex. _So fucking good at it._ Suga is pretty sure he wants to marry him.    
Not just because of the sex, of course.  
They’ve been dating about 3 years, and Suga has never been so well-fucked. (Not that he had ever fucked before - he was proud in saying that Daichi was the first alpha he had ever laid with) But it’s not just that. Daichi is sweet. And kind. And smart. And they have so much fun together. Whether they are sitting on a park bench drinking coffee and talking about the exact shade of green the grass is that day, or spread out on the sofa with a pizza, some beers and an episode of The OA...everything between them is easy.    
Except. Well. There’s just this one tiny little thing, and Suga was torn between loving and hating it.   
Daichi is so quiet. During sex, that is. He talks Suga's ear off the rest of the time about volleyball and his family and school. But during sex — in the heat of the moment? Silence. Hot, heavy breathing. A few deep grunts and maybe the occasional choked off whine. But talking? Nothing.  

Daichi has such a deep, slow, melodic speaking voice and it kind of drives Suga wild. It was the first thing he noticed about him.   
He is just positive it would be insanely hot during sex. And he desperately wants to hear it.  
Suga himself isn’t exactly quiet. He’s not a complete chatterbox during sex but he likes a little talk — a _little_ dirty talk while doing the deed. Likes to know what his partner is feeling. Likes to hear how he affects him — how what he’s doing or feeling or sounding in the moment makes the other man feel.    
But with Daichi?  Nothing. Afterward he’ll praise Suga and tell him how amazing and beautiful he is, but during? Nope. Nothing. And Suga finds it so odd.  So odd, in fact, that he’s starting to obsess over it. The sexy and low grunts in his ear, heavy and strained. Teeth scraping his neck, just above where he marked the omega two years into their relationship. The occasionally " _love you_ "'s and " _fuck_ "'s moaned into the crook of his neck. Suga loved it, but he wanted to know exactly _why_ his boyfriend was so bloody _quiet_.

\------

“It’s like. _Shit_. He’s so perfect in every way, you know? But I can’t stop thinking about it.” Suga runs a hand through his hair and bites his lip, sitting across from Oikawa - a fellow omega and volleyball fanatic who he had grown close with in the past year.

Oikawa is trying not to smile. Fucker.    
“Kou. Bro. You always do this.”  
“What?" Suga demands, rolling around a passion fruit flavoured jelly ball from his bubble tea on the tip of his tongue.   
“This. This thing where you take something perfect and try to ruin it.”  
“What the fuck are you on about? I'm not ruining it, I'm just saying that I want to find out what he sounds like... he lets the occasional moan slip, but I want to hear him. Say, is Iwaizumi loud?"   
Oikawa shakes his head and smirks, dramatically sighing, "I'm afraid that a good omega does not fuck and tell, Koushi."  
"I hate you, you're not even _trying_ to help me."   
Oikawa just makes a face. A stupid face. "Ouch," bites the brown-haired boy, "whatever will I do?"  
“You know what I think Oikawa?” Suga teases.   
“What do you think, Koushi?” He can’t help but tease.   
"I think you're a bitch." snapped Suga, and Oikawa mocked offence before the two of them laughed between themselves and took the conversation elsewhere.

\------

Suga fumbles with the condom, his hands shaking with adrenaline.  Daichi always does this to him — gets him so worked up he can hardly control himself.

“Can’t believe I get to —” he groans as Daichi's hand works over his shaft, while Suga spreads lube liberally up and down, all over his mate's cock. "Can’t believe I get to be fucked by you, baby. _God_.”  
Suga throws his head back, legs spread wide, nipples puffy and pink from all the biting and sucking Daichi had been doing to them. He bites his pretty bottom lip and fists his boyfriend's cock loosely breathing out as Daichi leans over him.

He shudders as Daichi pushes his cock inside the hot wet heat of his body and he makes a tiny, sweet little sound that reminds Suga of a kitten getting its tummy scratched.  
Adorable.

And _really fucking quiet._

“Fu — uck.” Suga moans, watching Daichi's face carefully, and focusing on adjusting, stretching and accommodating to the stretch of his dick so beautifully. Daichi opens his eyes, the deep brown of them full of trust and open desire, makes Suga want to fuck him into next week.

  
They’d been fumbling around for about an hour now — kissing, lush wet smacking sounds, and hands, hands flying over skin, skittering across the sensitive plains and valleys of all the places that drove the other one wild.  The deeper in they got, the quieter Daichi became. A few times Suga thought that he looked pained, keeping his mouth clamped shut and his face turned away. Suga whispered, dark and filthy, into his ear, hoping to encourage him, but to no avail.   

  
“Jesus Christ, Dai. You — feel so fucking good. Stretching me out... I love you so much..”    
"Mm," Daichi strains and groans into the crook of his boyfriend's neck, "I love you too..." And with that, he starts pumping his hips in and out, slowly, the smooth, tight slide of Suga's hole squeezing him exactly right. Suga whimpers and arches his neck further, elongating his already endless torso, making Daichi nearly frantic with the need to just claim him, fuck him until he falls apart. “You feel so good, baby,” he whispers, as Daichi pushes in deeper and deeper, undulating his hips in a deep grind with every single pump forward.  

Suga starts shifting his own hips so he can meet Daichi thrust for thrust. The sound of their bodies slamming together fill the room and Suga thinks he can come just from that alone— it is hot and pornographic and… _So_. _Fucking_. _Much_.    
The only thing missing was the deep thrilling sound of Daichi's voice in the throes of passion.    
“Daichi…”  Suga yanks him forward so that he could position himself to squeeze around Daichi exactly where Suga knows he needed it, “baby, let me hear you.”

“Nnnghhh.” Daichi grunts, full lips pressed into a thin line, keeping all the glorious noise inside his hot, willing body.  
It spurs Suga on, making him absolutely panicked with the need to hear Daichi.  To hear how he sounds when he comes, to hear how he sounds when he’s half mad with lust and just fucking falling apart because of him. He knows Daichi feels it, he just can't believe he hasn't heard it in their entire three years.

Suga gets distracted when he clenches around his lover and then there are arms around his neck, pulling him up, and desperate lips on his, an insistent tongue entering his mouth with hot, fervent need and he can feel his cock start to spurt between their bellies.    
Daichi comes with a held breath and stifled moan, biting down on Suga's lip, fucking deep inside his boyfriend one last time. The slightly larger man falls on top of him, completely spent and sex dumb.

“So good, baby. _So good_. You're beautiful... I'm so lucky,” he rambles, kissing over Suga's cheeks, along his neck, around the shell of his ear…  
And it is. So good. Always so good with Daichi.

After a few minutes Suga feels sticky with drying come all over his stomach and his sweat covered body is starting to cool in the dry air.  Daichi pulls out of his arse, and flops to Suga's side, brushing his hair out of his boyfriend's face. Suga rolls to his side so they can face each other and Daichi pulls the sheet up over them. And, God, he’s handsome. He always gets kind of spacey after they have sex. His eyes are droopy and he looks nearly delirious with sex induced exhaustion. The room smells of sex and sweat and and Suga needs to get up and force Daichi to the shower before they pass out.

  
“Daichi?”  
Daichi mumbles something that might be ‘yeah’, but his eyes are closed and his mouth is slightly ajar and he looks so sweet and lovely Suga doesn’t want to ruin the moment.  
"Wait...don't worry." 

And it was probably in that moment, Suga decides, that he realises he doesn't give a _shit_ if Daichi is loud during sex or not. He looked so at peace and happy and everything that Suga wants his boyfriend to be. He loves him from his beefy thighs to his Adam's apple and beautifully soft mouth that would be any blowjob recipient's _dream_. He's lying next to the actual love of his life, his best friend, and his mate - which at the end of the day is all that he really needs.


End file.
